1000 años y una Historia Fragmentada
by JessiFanCastlevania
Summary: En síntesis son saltos en el tiempo, que se dan desde pasado al presente siguiendo a nuestro querido (y adorado 3) Adrian F. Tepes (Alucard o Arikado)...Acompáñenos a través de su historia.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Aquí se encontraba solo en medio de la sala del trono, corría el año 1999, otra vez la misma historia el mismo castillo pero con un final diferente, todo había acabado, su padre había muerto en manos de él y de Julius Belmont, el castillo empezó a desmoronarse todo había acabado, ahora si se podría decir que era el único que quedaba de su familia, sin dar explicaciones se transformó en lobo y corrió hasta atravesar un ventanal más adelante y con su forma de murciélago, se alejó del lugar, tenía que hacerlo si no quería verse afectado por el sello final del castillo, estaba amaneciendo ya, se sentía cansado con sed, pero algo más le perturbaba, y volviendo a su apariencia normal se adentró en la ciudad de Transilvania, llego hasta su apartamento y dentro se preparó para una largo sueño luego de un gran viaje a Japón.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Castillo del conde

Era de noche allá por el año 1185 y era una noche sin luna, por delante de esta se alzaba el castillo maldito, el castillo del príncipe de las tinieblas.

En una pradera un poco alejada del castillo, un niño estaba en brazos de un ser esquelético, este abrió un portal y se lo llevo atreves de este, una vez que estos desaparecieron una figura fémina cubierta por una capa ingreso en el portal siendo este cerrado para volver al paisaje pacifico que solía ser.

En la sala del trono de Castlevania ocurría lo siguiente.

"Mi señor, lo he traído"

"Como es su estado" Dijo la figura de espaldas a este.

"Delicado, sin embargo pudo caminar bajo mi hechizo"

La figura se dio vuelta solo para ver al recién llegado e iba a designar órdenes cuando una mujer, la cual interrumpió su orden salió del portal que después se cerró.

"Lisa… ¿qué haces aquí?... Dijiste que jamás volverías a este lugar."

"Vlad Tepes Drácula… Que le haces a nuestro hijo"

"Muerte llévate a mi hijo a su habitación el pobre ya sufrió demasiado, avísame cuando despierte"

"Como ordenes mi señor"

La muerte se retiró dejándoles solos, Abrió un portal y se llevó a Adrián con él hasta la habitación de este que era paralela a la de su señor, abrió la tapa del ataúd de este y le metió dentro deshizo el hechizo y cerro la tapa, minutos después su señor apareció.

"Retírate de aquí me encargo yo"

"Como ordenes mi señor"

La muerte desapareció y cuando estaba completamente solo abrió la tapa para ver a su hijo descansar, aunque lo hacía de una forma un poco extraña para un vampiro que era lo que era.

Se acercó hasta los aposentos de su hijo y le observo por un rato, como su sangre circulaba por las venas del niño de 14 años de edad , un poco de sangre y descanso bastarían para las heridas físicas, las mentales fueron su preocupación ya que ver como tu madre te baña en agua bendita con una cruz que te quema la vista y el sol quemándote la piel debió ser muy traumático además de que era tan pequeño, además de tener esa sangre humana tan débil que le dio un buen corazón a su hijo podría hacerle mucho daño psicológico.

Cerro la tapa y se dirigió a cumplir con su trabajo como rey pero le dijo a la muerte que mantuviese un ojo sobre él y que le informara ni bien se levantase.

Adrián Tepes

Era temprano por la mañana, se levantó de su cama en una de las casas del pueblo humano y fue hasta donde su madre quien se encontraba en su habitación.

"Buenos días hijo, ¿Quieres desayunar?"

"Si" Dijo.

Adrián bajo las escaleras y fue hasta en el comedor, Lisa bajo después y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Un té con galletas ¿no?"

"Bueno"

"Sabes hoy será una noche sin luna, tu padre siempre se ponía de malas en estas noches"

"Yo también estaría enojado, no puedo salir al sol y el único astro que puedo ver se oculta también"

"bueno puedes que tengas un poco de razón, aunque también se lo busco ¿sabes?"

"Puede que sí, pero no es del todo su culpa, el no pidió venir a este mundo como el anticristo además debe tenerla difícil controlando tantos demonios a la vez"

"Humm… Es raro verte defendiéndole, digo siempre reprochas cada acción que toma"

"Eso es porque se la agarra con inocentes que solo están aterrados de él, durante los últimos 200 años, como de la inquisición que acecha sus casas"

"Por supuesto en estos tiempos uno no sabe cuándo va ver a ese ser querido por última vez"

"Siempre con lo mismo madre, no dejare que nadie te haga daño alguno"

"Oh, mi niño no turbes tu mente con acciones negativas y de oscuridad, tu mente debe permanecer en la luz para que dios te bendiga"

"Madre, yo no quiero que nada te pase, entiéndeme no lo soportaría, el solo imaginármelo hace que me hunda en la tinieblas… Nunca estarás segura aquí"

"Adrián no cuestiones sobre temas que no conoces, no sabes nada sobre lo que Castlevania es y créeme cuando te digo es mucho mejor, el lugar en donde estamos"

"¡Pero madre! Padre me ha llevado varias veces al castillo y me conto que antes cuando era muy pequeño vivías en el castillo y que siempre te han tratado como una princesa"

"En ese mundo solo ahí oscuridad y tu padre así como le vez no puede verme con una cruz puesta sin transformarse en un ser irreconocible, son innumerables las veces que me ha intentado convencer de dejar la luz para ir hacia la verdad que tanto adora y que no son más que tinieblas, sin contar que me oculto por muchos años las atrocidades que realizaba contra la humanidad"

"¡Y es mejor esto! vivir en un mundo en que nos rechazan todo el tiempo, vivimos noche y día con miedo de ser secuestrados ya sea por los seres de la noche o la inquisición por el día"

"Hijo no todo es como parece, si te hubiese criado en ese castillo hubieses terminado como tu padre, la decisión que tome fue por ti"

Adrián ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle a su madre, salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto, no entendía el razonamiento de su madre, por otro lado otra vez había empezado a apestar a sangre el ambiente, tomo una cruz y se la puso en la frente, la sensación le incomodaba era como si le quemara pero pronto el olor a sangre se fue y volvió a oler el hermoso perfume de las flores del jardín de su madre, sin embargo esta le dejo una marga roja en la frente, su atención volvió hacia la puerta mucho antes de alguien tocara en ella.

"Hijo… El desayuno está listo… … Estaré en el jardín si me necesitas"

"Ya bajo"

Adrián bajo las escaleras, una vez que comprobó, a través de su ventana de la alcoba, que su madre estaba en el patio, sobre la mesa del comedor había un té que humeaba olor a naranja vainilla aparte de otras adicciones y unas galletitas que organizadamente estaban sobre un plato de madera, se sentó y se dispuso a desayunar, sin embargo a pesar de que su gusto le parecía agradable su estómago no parecía estar de acuerdo con la comida, le daba ganas de vomitar para ser exactos pero se obligó a comer, esto le había estado pasando con más intensidad luego de su cumpleaños número 14 hace un par de días, eran tan seguidos los ataques y pensamientos perturbadores que se había obligado a llevar un crucifijo con él todo el tiempo además de un arete bendecido y la cruz que llevaba en su bolsillo, además otro síntoma nuevo había aparecido ya que no podía salir al patio en pleno mediodía sin que le causara este un enrojecimiento en la piel.

Lisa volvió a entrar a la casa y vio a su hijo quien ahora le miraba de una forma casi depredadora lo que la asusto y le preocupo.

"Adrián"

"No te acerques madre, soy peligroso vete por favor"

Lisa vio el estado en el que estaba su hijo y dudo en el irse o quedarse, finalmente opto por la primera.

Más tarde ese mismo día ella volvió a entrar a la casa, muchas cosas habían sido destruidas o tiradas al piso, su hijo no estaba por ningún lado, siguió el camino de cosas tiradas y vio que la puerta de su alcoba estaba abierta, al entrar noto que su hijo estaba en medio de la sala, la ventana le iluminaba plenamente, ya era mediodía, y vio que gran parte de su cuerpo había enrojecido, la cruz la sostenía firmemente contra su frente, y podía ver que sus ojos seguían rojos y estos lloraban sangre, Lisa dudo un momento pero bajo corriendo las escaleras y tomo sus pociones y una en particular, hecha por su esposo que dudaba que era algo bueno pero según él había sido hecha y dada a ella el día del cumpleaños del chico, por si las dudas, tenía que apurarse, y volvió corriendo a la habitación, su hijo estaba en el mismo estado de ausencia de la realidad pero cuando Lisa entro este se fue contra ella, a lo que la mujer le tiro agua bendita provocando que este se volviese contra una esquina apartada de la luz que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos pasaban de rojo a amarillo como el instinto y la mente humana intentaran quedarse con el control, otra vez hizo lo mismo cuando la mirada roja volvió a aparecer.

"ughaarrgggggshh" Grito Adrián mostrando los incisivos.

Lisa aprovecho la oportunidad para obligarle a beber la poción rara dada por su esposo obligándole a tragar, pero este se liberó de su agarre y una parte del líquido cayó al suelo evaporándose con el sol Adrián se reincorporo he intento inútilmente llegar a la puerta cuando cayó desmayado, Lisa fue a ver a su hijo después de salir de la confusión y lo levanto, su pelo estaba enmarañado, la ropa desarreglada y con quemaduras por todos lados, lo acostó en su cama y curo sus heridas, unto aloe vera en las quemaduras y las vendo, seguidamente cerro la persiana , la puerta con trabas.

Era de noche cuando un ruido le sobresalto, como de tablas siendo arrancadas de su lugar, ella se encontraba en el comedor, subió corriendo y vio a su hijo que le miraba con esos ojos amarillos que conocía tan bien, pero luego su atención paso a la puerta destrozada y se asustó cuando Adrián paso por al lado de ella como si no existiera y sin decir palabra bajo las escaleras, Lisa lo siguió hasta que vio que se dirigía a la entrada y le detuvo.

"Adrián a dónde vas a estas horas"

A tal acto Adrián se desaferro de su agarre y abrió la puerta, llovía fuertemente, con viento y sus vendajes se le desprendieron mostrando las quemaduras, Lisa tomo su capa y le siguió en la noche, a pesar de que solo caminaba parecía que cada vez tomara más distancia de ella, escondiéndose entre pastos altos vio cómo su hijo se detuvo y de entre la misma tormenta, La muerte aparecía y con un chasquido de sus dedos esqueléticos Adrián cayo desmayado, Luego lo alzo en brazos y desapareció en un portal que luego de unos minutos salto también a él sin dudarlo.

El portal le dejo en la sala del trono donde se dio cuenta de que no era la única allí, de hecho su esposo y la muerte con su hijo en brazos estaban también allí.

"Lisa… ¿qué haces aquí?... Dijiste que jamás volverías a este lugar."

"Vlad Tepes Drácula… Que le haces a nuestro hijo"

"Death llévate a mi hijo a su habitación el pobre ya sufrió demasiado, avísame cuando despierte"

"Como ordenes mi señor"

Una vez que la muerte se llevó al niño a través de un portal, Vlad hablo.

"Pues he sido informado por el horrible trato que le has dado a nuestro hijo en pleno despertar de sus poderes, te dije que con la poción era más que suficiente sin embargo cuánta agua bendita le tiraste, sabes perfectamente que eso arde como acido o peor, cómo pudiste hacerle eso esposa mía"

"Intentaba recuperar el lado humano que aún quedaba en él, entiende quiero que tenga una vida normal y mortal"

Vlad se adelantó y le dio una bofetada a Lisa ante tal declaración.

"¡ Como te atreves vos y tu Dios mediocre a hacerle esto a nuestro hijo incluso le enseñas a que se cause daño así mismo con esas cruces, él no es humano Lisa que te quede bien claro que lo convertiré en un ser nocturno y mi próximo heredero!"

Lisa aun con la mano en la mejilla derecha respondió.

"Mi Dios no es mediocre, quiero que mi hijo sea libre de caminar por el día, que crezca y tenga una familia y vida normal Vlad"

"Suficiente de charla… ¡Guardias llévense a esta mujer a la suite real y no le saquen el ojo de encima!"

Unos caballeros esqueletos aparecieron de la nada y se llevaron a Lisa, quien antes de salir de allí le dio una profunda mirada de desprecio.

Al llegar a la habitación real, una de las arpías sirvientas la esperaba quien al explicarle más o menos como estaban dispuestas las cosas en su alcoba se retiró con una reverencia dejándole sola quien aun con una mirada de pura tristeza y pena se puso a orar por el bien estar de su hijo, sentada en el sofá.

(Revisar a partir de aquí)

Capítulo 1: Conde e Hijo

Hacia frio, no sé cuánto tiempo se habrá quedado mirando la tapa de madera frente a él, sabía que se encontraba en un ataúd de su padre, olía como a él, simplemente quería quedarse allí y morirse ya sea por la congelación o ahogarse en sus lágrimas, poniéndose de perfil intento que el sueño se lo llevase y su tristeza también, no quería hablar con nadie ni ver más dolor, no quería tener que ver a su padre llorar por la pérdida no lo soportaría, si aquí se allá Adrián Tabes, pobre monstruo semi-humano poca cosa eso diaria su tumba.

En el exterior la bruja había dado aviso al conde sobre el cambio en las energías que se proyectaban desde el ataúd, débiles y llenas de dolor pero que estaba allí.

"Me encargare de esto yo mismo, retírate y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas"

"si, mi señor"

Una vez que la bruja se retiró él se arrodillo frente al ataúd y suavemente retiro la tapa del mismo y encontró a un niño que aparentaba estar dormido pero no.

"Adrián sé que no estas dormido"

"Déjame solo padre"

"Ni habar, el amanecer está cerca y quiero mi cama, la noche próxima hablaremos"

"No me quiero ir, ¡sniff!"

"Tienes que, el ataúd no te llevara con lisa, y quedándote dentro no pasaras al otro mundo"

"No tengo fuerzas para levantarme"

"No tienes remedio, al menos vístete con la ropa de noche"

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su desnudes.

"a ver déjame ayudarte"

Adrián no dijo nada no tenía energía ni para reprocharle a su padre así que acepto la asistencia sin resistirse, en unos minutos llevaba puesto un piyama de seda color negro hecho a su medida con bordes y magas blancos.

"En serio tienes que salir de aquí"

"Puedo estar contigo, por el momento prefiero no hacerle frente a nadie"

"Ni hablar"

"¿Puedo ir a la habitación de mama entonces?"

"… ¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?"

"Puedo sentir su aura de tristeza"

"Así que tienes una percepción mayor"

"Por favor, ¿si no puedo quedarme aquí puedo ir con ella?" dijo Adrián

"Pero que dices, ya tienes 14 años Adrián no puedes dormir con tu madre".

"No pienso dormir solo bajo la mirada violadora de las súcubos, puedo sentir su aura hambrienta a través de las paredes" Dijo Adrián con puchero infantil.

"Cuantas veces hablamos de esto Adrián solo vigilan porque son sirvientas que mando"… "¡Ni modo que les interese aparearse con un mocoso inmaduro como tú!"

"No puedo dormir tranquilo" Dijo con enojo y cansancio notable.

Si algo le dio verdadera molestia era que su hijo se pareciese tanto a Lisa, mas ahora con la apariencia que tenía, se encontró con esta situación de improviso, el sol ya había empezado a asomarse por el ventanal y sería un problema para él, no había tiempo para nada ya y las palabras salieron de su boca sin mucho razonar.

"La próxima mañana te me vas derecho a tu habitación"

Vlad aparto a su hijo a un costado contra la madera del ataúd y este puso su brazo para que el usara de almohada, luego cerro la tapa y el sol le dio la bienvenida al nuevo sueño.

Fue tarde por la noche cuando se levantó, cerca de las nueve de la noche, era verano por lo que las noches serían mucho más cortas reduciendo su tiempo para atender los deberes como príncipe a la mitad, para colmo ahora se tenía que encargar de su hijo, se maldijo así mismo por no haber ido y matar a cada humano que se revelo contra su esposa y no la dejaban tranquila.

Iba a levantar la tapa del ataúd cuando cierto joven le distrajo por un momento.

(A cierto, la habitación "privada" para él primero)

"Adrián levántate" dijo sacando su brazo que estaba usando por almohada.

El acto hizo que este abriera los ojos y con perezosa y apagada voz dijo.

"Buenos días padre"

"¡¿Días!?, es de noche muchacho y levántate, tengo cosas que hacer"

Drácula abrió el ataúd y se levantó, con su poder se vistió como lo haría normalmente y se esfumo dejando a un muy confundido chico que intentaba salir de la caja.

"Muchacho tienes que valértelas por ti mismo de ahora en adelante, tengo asuntos que atender, si necesitas algo la servidumbre esta avisada, cámbiate y has lo que siempre harías por las mañanas "

"¿A dónde vas padre?"

No hubo respuesta alguna a su pregunta, por lo que con un impulso salió del ataúd enorme y aun descalzo se asomó por la puerta doble de la habitación.

"Buenas noches, joven amo, soy la asistente que el príncipe envió"

Adrián observo a la arpía que tenía enfrente y levantando el cuello para mirarle a la cara.

"Señorita, podría traerme algo de ropa y algo de comer…. Por favor"

"Como ordene joven amo"

La arpía hizo una reverencia respetuosa y salió volando, Adrián miro hasta que desapareció de su vista y se volvió a meter en la habitación.

El piso estaba helado por lo que se sentó en la alfombra que rodeaba al ataúd y espero.

La habitación era grande y frente a él, tenía un espejo, no tenía ni un solo corte, magullón ni nada, todo normal, se desabrocho la camisa solo para ver donde le habían tirado el agua bendita y nada, era un poco más alto unos centímetros más, mucho más delgado de lo usual y su pelo esa fue la peor parte era rubio casi plata y las puntas de su antiguo color.

"Joven amo he regresado"

"Pasa"

La arpía entro y fue hasta donde se encontraba sentado el joven amo y dejo la ropa a un costado y la charola de plata cerrada a otro lado.

"Primero a cambiarse"

"Oye espera"

"Que pasa amo"

"Puedo vestirme solo" Dijo con un breve y casi intangible rubor.

"Perdone mi ignorancia pero el conde me dijo que fuera de este modo"

"Mi… padre"

"Perdóneme, son ordenes, si quiere puede cerrar los ojos si no quiere verme"

Más tarde se encontraba vistiendo las ropas de un joven de la alta aristocracia y la Arpía peinaba su cabello.

"Mi amo, este largo de cabello es apropiado para una jovencita, sin ofender, ¿pero quiere que se lo corte un poco?"

"Bueno, pero solo hasta por debajo de los hombros"

"Como ordene mi amo"

Adrián estaba ausente de la realidad que le rodeaba, a pesar que el hambre molestaba no le daba importancia, solo pensaba en su madre, como estaría en la alcoba, en esos malditos y sus creencias a los que ella venero aun, no les importo que su hijo mirase con cara de horror como le mojaba en esa agua.

"Ya termine mi amo, aquí tiene un espejo, el Príncipe me comento que si se refleja en ellos"

Adrián tomo el espejo y enfoco su nueva apariencia, no era la de siempre, pero ya de por si no volvería a ser el de siempre.

"Mi amo, me retiro a dar el informe al conde, en la bandeja que deje en la mesita frente al espejo deje su comida"

La arpía se fue y dejo a Adrián solo, este al sentir el hambre se levantó y levanto la tapa de la bandeja, lo que vio fue una botella pequeña y una copa con lo que luego de olfateo un poco era sangre.

(Debe ser una mala jugada si creen que beberé eso, prefiero morirme de hambre)

Adrián se acercó al balcón, con toda la furia y fuerza que pudo encontrar, tiro el contenido de la botella y la copa por el balcón, aunque no creo que allá llegado a tocar el suelo con el barullo de los murciélagos que se escuchaba unos metros más debajo de donde estaba.

Entro y dejo las cosas vacías en su lugar, se dispuso a salir del dormitorio, con dificultad llego a la biblioteca ya que tenía que escalar mucho y se pasó parte de la noche intentando distraer su hambre con lectura.

Al terminar su libro y mirar su reloj vio que eran poco más de las dos de la mañana, entonces fue cuando se acordó que podía llamar a su padre telepáticamente aunque si estaba ocupado lo más seguro seria que recibiese una reprimenda por interrumpirle, el hambre molestaba ya demasiado, estaba aburrido y sin emoción alguna en su rostro se acercó al ventanal gigante donde miro la luna.

(Con que estamos en tres cuartos creciente hoy… Madre me pregunto porque te negaste a ser ayudada por la servidumbre, no lo entiendo en absoluto, incluso si fuesen humanos no hay escusas, tu deseo es que no les odiase, que lo olvidara ya que la venganza solo conduce a una satisfacción vacía… No te parece que fue mucho lo que me has pedido)

Solo en sus pensamientos no vio cuanto tiempo se quedó perdido viendo la luna ni cuando las lágrimas salieron a la vista, solo la miraba, por un momento se sintió que se lo llevaba esta, entre polvo de estrellas cada vez la veía más cercana.

(Aunque me llames, jamás me moveré de esta realidad y no sé si podré volverte a ver mamá)

Solo cuando un débil rayo de sol se vio desde el horizonte y el cielo se empezó a aclarar fue cuando salió de su trance, Salió de la biblioteca y se fue hasta la habitación de su padre, de todas maneras no sabía dónde quedaba la suya.

"Padre" Dijo al tocar la puerta doble de gruesa madera de la habitación.

"Adrián ya es de mañana vete a tu habitación"

"No sé dónde queda"

"¡¿Qué?!, no le preguntaste a la servidumbre donde era"

"No"

Los minutos se hicieron eternos en el silencio, cuando la puerta doble se abrió y apareció, el conde cubierto por lo que parecía una capa negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, por debajo de esta la vestimenta de siempre.

"¿Padre?"

"No preguntes, el sol está cerca y a estas alturas no hay ningún sirviente, tendré que llevarte yo"

"… … Lo siento"

"Ya pero que sea de debut y despedida"

"…"

Adrián siguió en silencio a su padre, intentando entre el sueño que tenía, memorizar el trayecto hasta su habitación, era el estudio, salón de baile, a la derecha por la biblioteca, arriba por los mecanismos del reloj, cruzando el puente y en la torre el segundo piso la puerta doble central.

"Padre porque es tan lejos"

"Con el poco tiempo que hubo, la zona más segura que hay es esta, aquí no pueden llegar los humanos o la servidumbre del castillo, si quieres algo recién a las alturas de la puerta de la torre deberás pedirlo sino tus ordenes rebotaran en las paredes y volverán hacia a ti"

"… … …"

"¿Adrián?"

Drácula miro y vio que su hijo estaba dormitando ya, solo el agarre de su mano lo mantenía de pie, así que lo alzo y lo llevo a su ataúd propio y le metió adentro, lo tapo y cerro la tapa del mismo, siguiente mente se desvaneció a su propia habitación, la mañana ya había recibido su dormitorio por lo que se apresuró a meterse antes de tener una quemadura seria.


End file.
